


Cocksucking Pills

by Jasgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Addiction, Cock Sucking, Drugs, Futanari, Other, girls with dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasgirl/pseuds/Jasgirl
Summary: She had always fantasized about sucking big fat girl-cocks. But now that she's finally met a beautiful woman with a dock she's discovered that she actually doesn't like giving blowjobs at all. Fortunately there's a new pill for that!





	Cocksucking Pills

“I’ve heard it’s addictive…”

I looked at the tiny white pill between my fingers. It could have been Aspirin. Sarah shook the small bottle that she had produced from her purse. It sounded like it contained dozens of pills.

“It’s only addictive if you keep taking it, and I think thats just a rumor anyway.” She smiled and scooted closer to me on the couch. Sarah was taller and heavier than me, and feeling her arm wrap around my shoulder was reassuring. "Besides, isn't that what you're into?"

“O-okay. I mean, I’m the one who asked you to get these for me anyway.” I smiled at her and popped the tiny pill into my mouth, swallowing it almost instantly. “I’m just supposed to take one, right?” 

“Just one right now. But if you like it you can take another one later.” She smiled again and whispered into my ear. “You’re going to like it. I know it.”

We met online a few weeks ago, on a special fetish site for women with cocks and women like me who wanted to meet them. Since I was a teen I’d fantasized about meeting a girl with a huge, thick dick and just… just becoming her cocksucker. It had been my main sexual fantasy for almost 10 years. I wasn’t attracted to men, but I loved watching videos of vacant looking sluts mindlessly slobbering over dicks. I liked to imagine that I was one of them. I read stories on fetish sites and downloaded any porn comics that featured girls with thick dicks. I even had a rubber jelly dildo that I practiced on, and I loved how it felt in my mouth!

A few weeks ago I finally worked up the courage to talk to an actual woman with a cock online and arrange to meet her. Sarah was everything I hoped for. Busty and thick and confident, and our first date was perfect until we were back in my apartment and her fat, 9 inch dick was in my mouth and… it turned out I don’t actually like sucking cock after all.

I tried! I tried so hard. Sarah was perfect and she made me feel so wanted and sexy as I kneeled in front of her and she stroked my hair, but… but everything else was wrong. In my fantasies being a cocksucker was rawly erotic and exciting. I imagined I would be desperate for dick, slobbering over it like an eager slut. But kneeling on the floor made my knees and back hurt, and Sarah’s dick was just too thick and smelled really, really strong. And after a few minutes my jaw began to ache, and every time the tip of her cock pressed against my throat I wanted to gag. I could take my favorite dildo down my throat like a pro, but the real thing was just so different! 

We fucked instead, and that was VERY good. SO very, very good! I love Sarah’s dick, just… just not in my mouth. And that was really disappointing for both of us, since Sarah’s fantasy of having a eager cock sucking babe in her life was a perfect match for mine. But we kept seeing each other, and and last week Sarah told me that she had found a solution to our problem.

It was a special drug that had been going around the fetish community. There were lots of different stories about how it worked, but they all had the same basic details. The drug made you like sucking cock. LOVE sucking cock. It relaxed your gag reflex, eased your jaw pain and even made you crave the taste of cum. It didn’t last long… just a few hours… but for those few hours you’d become a real cock sucking slut. Sarah told me that she knew a girl who had used it to get over her fear of deepthroating, and even after the effects wore off she found that she could comfortably take a thick dick all the way down to it’s base.

I was worried about taking an untested black market drug, but we couldn’t find any accounts of negative side effects, and everyone who used it loved it. It didn’t take much for Sarah to convince me to try it.

“How does it feel? It’s supposed to take effect really fast.” Sarah turned my head toward her and looked into my eyes. “Your pupils are dilated. Do you feel any different?”

I nodded. I felt warm and light headed. It had only been a few minutes, but I could tell something was different. I could smell Sarah’s dick, even though it was still in her jeans. The pungent aroma had been a turnoff before, but now it was making my mouth water. 

“Ahh, maybe… maybe you should take your pants… take your pants off.”

Sarah giggled and got off the couch, stripping off her blouse and unbuttoning her jeans. Her cock was already hard and I could see it’s outline in her tight blue panties as she slid her jeans down her legs. Slowly she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down until her cock was free. It bounced in front of me, nearly fully erect and engorged. The smell was… it was overwhelming. The first time I had come face to face with scent had nearly made me gag, but now it filled my nose and my head and made my eyes water. It hadn’t changed at all, but my reaction to it had!

“S-sarah, it… it smells reaaaaaally good!”

She laughed as I pushed my face against her cock, slowly rubbing it’s fat length against my nose and lips. I could feel it throbbing against my face.

Sarah stroked my hair. “Why don’t you try licking it. Just to see if you like it now?” I knew I would like it. There was no question in my mind. The moment my tongue touched the underside of her dick my mouth filled with the salty, earthy taste of her skin. It was amazing. Just like before but in reverse. I shuddered as the smell and taste combined in my head, my entire body visibly shaking. 

“Are you okay?” Sarah asked, still stroking my head. I nodded and slid off the couch, sinking to me knees in front of her. It felt so right. My heart was beating so fast as I found the tip of her cock with my lips. It was fat and thick, but this time I didn’t care that it stretched my lips wide. I eagerly let it fill my mouth, shutting my eyes as I savored the sensation.Last time I had wanted to get Sarah’s dick out of my mouth as fast as possible, but this time all I wanted was to get as much of it IN my mouth as possible!

I sucked and slobbered on her giant cock, using my hands to stroke what currently wasn’t in my mouth. It was amazing. It was everything I had ever fantasized about. I could feel the drug coursing through my body. I was feverishly hot and desperately trying to breathe through my nose. Each time Sarah’s thick dick throbbed in my mouth I shuddered with pleasure. It felt so good! Drool and spit were dripping down my chin and into my cleavage. Sarahs hands were on my head, gently guiding me back and forth, her cock pushing against my throat with each thrust. It felt so good to let her use me. To be her cocksucker. It was everything I hoped for, and so different from the first time. The smell and taste of Sarah’s dick was causing me to shiver with pleasure. The ache in my jaw and discomfort in my knees only made me feel hotter. Struggling to breathe around her fat, throbbing cock was getting me so wet. The drug had changed the experience completely, and finally I could live out my fantasy of being a willing and eager wet mouth for a girl’s huge dick! 

Sarah sunk her fingers into my hair started thrusting harder, pushing her dick into my throat and fucking my face at a pace just less than brutal. I loved it! The drug stripped away my inhibitions and turned disgust and pain into sheer pleasure. I gagged and slobbered over the kind of thick, swollen fuck meat I had always dreamed of as my fingers worked their way into my absolutely sopping wet panties. It was the best. It was amazing. It was everything I’d ever wanted, but just as I was about to cum Sarah pulled back her cock slipped from my wet lips.

I opened my eyes and looked around in confusion. My head was absolutely swimming in pleasure but my mouth was empty. Drool and precum had plastered by low cut top to my bra-less breasts. I could feel the soreness of my knees against the carpet, but even that felt good and right. So right! 

“Wha… what? Sa-sarah… why... ? Don’t stop. Sarah, it was soooo good!” I whined as I looked up past Sarah’s enormous cock. She smiled as she shook the bottle of pills.

“I can tell you’re FINALLY enjoying yourself!” I nodded, eager to wrap my lips back around the thick meat bobbing in front of me. I was finally the cocksucker I had always dreamed of being, and it was perfect.

“It will wear off soon. The drug doesn’t last forever, sweety. But wouldn’t you like it too? Don’t you want to be like this ALL the time?”

I nodded again without even thinking. I did. I wanted it so bad. I had always wanted it.

“I’ll… I’ll take another pill, Sarah. I’ll take one every day. I want to. I… I want to be your cocksucker!” I really meant it, and eagerly opened my mouth for another pill. Sarah giggled and took my chin in her hand, one thumb in my mouth to make sure I couldn’t close it and emptied the entire bottle of pills into my mouth. My eyes went wide in surprise, but before I could object her cock was forced back between my lips, and my brain melted as my mouth was filled with pulsing meat. The taste and smell were overwhelming, even mixed with the chalkiness of the pills as they quickly dissolved.

Sarah pushed deep into my throat and I forgot about the pills entirely. Her cock was my entire world now, and I couldn’t even imagine anything else. I knew I was probably hopelessly addicted, but I didn’t care. I was finally the perfect cocksucking slut I had always wanted to be.


End file.
